


Перемены

by Veda



Category: Forgotten Realms, Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Drama, Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veda/pseuds/Veda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С возрастом каждый меняется. Не избежала этого и Нишка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перемены

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с Фандомной Битвы-2013 (изначально выложен здесь - http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p190801724.htm?oam#more1 ). Написан в соавторстве с прекрасной Батори ( http://ficbook.net/authors/%D0%91%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8 ).

В коридоре было тихо и безлюдно. И очень холодно. Нишка то и дело поджимала босые, расцарапанные ноги и ежилась, стягивая на худенькой груди не по размеру большую рубашку. Немного помедлив, девочка выскользнула из своего укрытия бесшумной тенью и на цыпочках, осторожно, сбежала вниз по лестнице.  
Ей было немножко страшно в этих пустых, мрачных, похожих один на другой коридорах. Девочке казалось, что сейчас чья-нибудь холодная, тяжелая рука схватит ее за плечо и утащит в бесконечную темноту.   
Но девочка не остановилась и не повернула назад, хотя сердце бешено колотилось в груди, подобно запертой в клетке птичке. Ее гнал голод.  
В храме Хельма сироты не умирали от голода, как в Невервинтере – у них был стол и кров, но еды едва ли было достаточно, чтобы насытить растущих детей. Жрецы Хельма говорили, что в умеренности – залог смирения, но Нишку это мало утешало. Она была голодна. И уже не в первый раз она совершала вылазки на кухню, потому что знала: сами жрецы едят лучше, чем сироты.  
Лампы на стенах угрожающе чадили, от дыма у Нишки запершило в горле.   
Прокравшись по темному коридору влево, девочка остановилась перед тяжелой дверью кухни. С силой надавив на нее, тифлинг проскользнула внутрь и только потом перевела дыхание.  
У нее получилось!  
И никто ее не заметил!  
Девочка улыбнулась, довольная своей проделкой. Когда сердцебиение немного улеглось, а руки перестали дрожать, Нишка прошлась вдоль длинных столов, приподнимая крышки и откидывая полотенца. От обилия пищи просто глаза разбегались. Хотелось и холодного пирога с мясом, и вчерашней курятины, и сочных зеленых яблок, и вон тот сладкий пирожок с изюмом…  
Сглотнув слюну, Нишка воровато оглянулась. Кроме нее, на кухнях больше никого не было, но нужно спешить.   
Девочка щедро отрезала от пирога половину, завернула в сальную тряпку и спрятала за пазухой, твердо решив, что съест его позже, под покрывалом, в своей кровати, а что останется – спрячет на потом. Цапнула пару яблок и начала жадно надкусывать пирожок с изюмом. Он был насквозь сладкий, мягкий и ароматный. Совсем свежий.  
Облизав липкие от сладости пальцы, Нишка повертела головой в поисках воды. От сладкого очень хотелось пить.  
Кувшин нашелся на окне – его ставили на сквозняк. Встав на носочки, Нишка потянулась к нему, царапнув по глине кончиками ногтей.   
Ужасные, злые взрослые, – думала Нишка, подпрыгивая и пытаясь ухватиться за кувшин, – такие высокие, а о том, что ребенок пить хочет, а кувшин достать не может – не подумали.  
Кувшин опасно накренился, и прежде чем Нишка успела его подхватить, он упал на каменный пол, со звоном разбившись. Холодная вода и осколки хлынули потоком. Нишка поджала левую ногу, потом правую – от холода у нее мурашки побежали по коже.  
Звон разбитой посуды грозным эхом отдался под потолком и замер.  
Нишке показалось, что на нее высыпали кучу муравьев – тело пробрала пугливая, зябкая дрожь. А в животе, где еще совсем недавно поселилось довольное чувство сытости, свернулась тревога и недоброе предчувствие.  
Напрасно и глупо было надеяться, что этот шум не услышали жрецы.  
Нишка услышала их раньше, чем увидела – вот торопливые шаги уже звучат в коридоре, как и недовольная перебранка. Вот с неприятным скрежетом открылась тяжелая дверь, и от яркого света лампы в руках одного из жрецов глазам Нишки стало очень больно. Она зажмурилась.  
– Это не крысы, Дилан, – протянул один из жрецов, умудренный годами старик с длинной, колючей бородой. – Это наша маленькая проныра. Снова.  
Второй жрец – мастер Чейз – окинул Нишку взглядом холодным и злым.  
– Почему ты не в постели, девочка? – грозно спросил он, нависая над ней угрожающей тенью.  
– Я… я захотела пить, - проблеяла Нишка, спрятав грязные руки за спиной. – И кувшин нечаянно своротила.   
Глаза жреца – льдисто-голубые, пронзительные – сощурились.  
– Покажи мне руки.  
Нишка нервно сглотнула – руки ее непроизвольно сжались в кулаки.   
– Ты меня слышала? Протяни руки, Нишка!  
Дрожа от страха, девочка вытянула перед собой руки – сладкие, все в крошках и в меду. Липкие.  
Какое-то время мастер Чейз молчал.  
– Ты поклялась перед ликом Хельма, что больше не будешь воровать еду! – голос наставника громыхал над взъерошенной головой тифлинга, заставлял содрогаться, задыхаться и краснеть. – Ты гадкая и испорченная девчонка! Почему другие дети так себя не ведут? Поучилась бы ты у них смирению, покладистости и спокойствию!  
Он перевел дыхание и взмахнул рукой, подзывая третьего жреца.  
– Рейта, отведи эту негодницу в отдельную комнату и посади там на несколько дней. И никакой еды, кроме воды и хлеба. Это научит ее смирению и успокоит недобрый, гадкий нрав!  
– Слушаюсь, мастер.  
Мрачно переговариваясь, Чейз и остальные вышли из кухни, топая и покашливая.  
Нишка не осмеливалась поднять головы.  
– Ну что, девочка, язык проглотила?  
Нишка коротко взглянула на жреца и неуверенно улыбнулась.  
– Не люблю, когда на меня кричат. Что я такого сделала? Я просто проголодалась, вот и все. Это так плохо? Что плохого?  
– Ты маленькое чудовище, Нишка, - устало вздохнул Рейта. – И просто разозлила мастера Чейза. Но ему, конечно, не стоило так на тебя кричать.  
Нишка взглянула на жреца с обожанием.  
Рейта очень нравился ей. Молодой жрец Хельма, он без памяти любил детей и редко бывал с ними строг. Только к нему Нишка могла прийти со своими горестями и обидами, не боясь, что ее отошлют прочь, как это делали другие. У Рейты всегда находилось для нее время.  
Он был некрасив, этот худенький, как щепка, человек со смуглой кожей и неправильными чертами лица, в котором все же было что-то притягательное. Возможно, в открытом, мягком взгляде и губах, которые всегда были готовы улыбнуться.  
Рейта взял Нишку за руку, и тонкая, маленькая ладошка девочки утонула в крепких, теплых ладонях жреца.  
– Мне снова придется сидеть взаперти, да? – тихо спросила тифлинг.  
– Мне жаль, Нишка, но пока ты не научишься смирению, в общую спальню ты не вернешься. Надеюсь, ты не будешь сильно скучать по другим детям?  
Нишка скривилась.   
Ей было не по кому скучать. Она никого не любила, и ее тоже не особенно жаловали – за хвост, за маленькие рожки в рыжих, как пламя, волосах и за красные глаза с вертикальными зрачками.   
Очень рано Нишка поняла, что слишком сильно отличается от остальных детей – а непохожих на них самих дети не любят. Это был горький опыт.

 

Ворота храма всегда оставались открытыми – верующие должны иметь возможность вознести хвалу своему богу даже в неурочное время. А вдруг проснется грешник посреди ночи, возжелавши внезапно грехи замолить и вину свою загладить щедрыми пожертвованиями, чтобы бог услышал наверняка? Придет – а тут и закрыто, и жрецы все почивать изволят. Так и сгинет в ночи, до утра промаявшись, но снова прийти не решившись. Конечно, совсем уж нараспашку двери тоже не оставляли – вместо раскаявшегося грешника может и тать какой явиться, да не постеснявшись святости места еще грешков наделать. Хотя попробуй-ка найди разбойника, что добровольно полезет храм Хельма грабить! Разве что блаженный какой.  
Ни татями, ни блаженными, ни даже паломниками вошедшие не являлись. Но опознать их было проще простого – отряды стражи в маленьком городке Бьярли носили одинаковые кирасы и плащи. Чтоб уж точно с простыми горожанами не спутать было.   
Войдя под сень храма, трое стражников явно чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке – мялись, оглядывались и хмурили брови. То ли не знали, к кому обратиться, то ли хельмова благодать продохнуть не давала от восторга и зажженных благовоний. Заметивший их молоденький жрец, дежуривший в храме этим вечером, подошел ближе и едва не всплеснул руками от досады. Стоявший чуть впереди лейтенант держал за острое оттопыренное ухо девочку-подростка.   
– Приветствую вас, доблестные стражники, – уже понимая, к чему все идет, склонил голову священник. Терять самообладание и ронять собственное достоинство он явно не собирался. – И благодарю от имени всего нашего храма, что привели обратно сие заблудшее дитя.  
– Уже третий раз за месяц, – хмуро сообщил лейтенант, чуть дернув «дитя» за ухо.   
Девочка ойкнула, сморщив личико от боли и досады. Длинный хвост недовольно махнул из стороны в сторону.  
– Что же она сотворила на этот раз? – без особого удивления и воодушевления спросил священник, даже не взглянув на виновницу.  
– Известное дело – в окна подглядывала, да по карманам шарила, – буркнул лейтенант.  
– Неправда! – взвизгнула тифлинг, попытавшись выскользнуть из цепкой хватки стражника. – Просто по крышам лазила! И не брала ничего я, только посмотреть заглядывала!  
– Молчи, отродье демонское! – повысил на нее голос лейтенант. – В общем, примите меры, святой отец! В следующий раз оттащим хвостатую в каземат, и не посмотрим, что сирота брошенная! Демон – она демон и есть, хоть Хельмом воспитанный, хоть Баалом, растудыть его в качель…  
– Этого больше не повторится! – заверил жрец стражника, недовольно поморщившись от упоминания имени бога убийств и автоматически осенив себя знаком Хельма. – Я прослежу лично.   
Он положил руку на плечо девочке, и та мгновенно перестала ерзать.   
Лейтенант задумчиво закусил губу: кого другого он бы не преминул пощипать в качестве «компенсации материального ущерба», да и с этой малявкой не в первый раз уже мучиться приходится, пока поймаешь – семь потов сойдет. Девочка-тифлинг двигалась, как кошка, а скоростью не уступала улепетывающей от охотника белке. Но намекать на взятку хельмитам – себе дороже обойдется. Еще и поди докажи, что она правда по чужим карманам шарила, а не поймана была на площади мздоимства ради как первая встречная. Денег-то, ворованных у честных граждан, у самой девчонки не нашлось. Нет, определенно, ловить тут нечего.  
Словно почувствовав душевные метания стражника, жрец благостно улыбнулся (по крайней мере, лейтенанту очень хотелось верить, что улыбка была исполнена именно божественной благодати, а не зловредного предвкушения) и заметил:  
– Хельм помнит и ценит тех, кто оказал ему услугу. Око Хельма видит все. И, несомненно, вы будете достойно вознаграждены в свое время.  
Стражник недовольно пожевал губами, но смирился и решил довольствоваться малым. В конце концов, благословение Хельма лучше, чем ничего.   
Ожидая, пока стражи порядка удалятся, священник молча стоял и держал понуро свесившую голову девочку за плечо. Когда же дверь храма захлопнулась, жрец ослабил хватку. Его голос был тих, но резал не хуже ножа:  
– Нишка, ты же обещала.  
– Мастер Рейта, но ведь я правда не виновата! И ничего такого не сделала! – тифлинг шмыгнула носом от обиды. – Просто лазала по крышам… ну заглянула один раз в окно, так ведь ничего ж и не увидела такого… И из чужих карманов не воровала, только смотрела…  
– Ну полно, полно, – священник неловко потрепал хнычущую девочку по макушке. Чуткие длинные пальцы несколько раз успокаивающе коснулись рожек на ее голове. – А в прошлые разы? Нишка, ты же достаточно взрослая, чтобы понимать, как нехорошо лазать по чужим карманам. Это не доведет тебя до добра. Ты живешь в приюте уже тринадцать лет, и до сих пор не видишь разницы между порядком и хаосом.   
– Вижу, - буркнула девочка, не глядя на жреца.   
Разницу она действительно видела и очень отчетливо. Порядок – это как раз то, что ей хотят привить хельмиты. Но каждый день следовать ритуалам и расписаниям, заведенным в храме, было до невозможности скучно. Этак всю жизнь проведешь, постясь да молясь. Нишке хотелось иного. Священники не любили ее, стражники, едва завидев, тут же подозревали во всех смертных грехах, а остальные приютские ребята только обидно смеялись, не желая признавать тифлинга за свою. Лишь мастер Рейта был добр к ней, но и тот ничего не понимал, как любой взрослый.  
Заметив, что девочка его не слушает, священник нахмурился и тяжело вздохнул.  
– Прости, но придется мне рассказать мастеру Чейзу о том, что случилось. Ты не слишком-то рвешься выполнять свою клятву, а я пообещал тому лейтенанту проследить за тобой. Мне жаль, Нишка, но храм не сможет вечно выгораживать тебя перед стражей. Учись сама отвечать за свои поступки. А сейчас – иди-ка ты спать. Время позднее. Утром решим, что с тобой делать.  
Не слушая ее возражений, мастер Рейта развернулся к оставленному алтарю с молитвословом, не сомневаясь, что Нишка его требование исполнит. Девочка действительно еще немного потопталась на месте, но ослушаться не посмела. Злобно фыркнула, мотая хвостом из стороны в сторону, и медленно поплелась в спальню.   
Утром мастер Чейз рвал и метал, негодуя сильнее остальных священников, даже мастера Гилберта – верховного жреца. Не выспавшуюся толком Нишку поставили перед собравшимся советом, где мастер Рейта с большим сожалением в голосе поведал о том, что сказали стражники. Жрецы некоторое время посовещались, бросая хмурые взгляды на одиноко мнущуюся посреди зала девочку, и в итоге вынесли решение в очередной раз посадить ее на хлеб и воду. Это было гораздо лучше последующей речи, которую собрание произнесло, безуспешно пытаясь пробудить в «заблудшей душе» желание исправиться. Кроме того, мастер Чейз запретил Нишке выходить за пределы территории храма, выдал ей тряпку с ведром и велел мыть пол в главном зале до тех пор, пока тот не станет белым, как снег. Учитывая, что изначальный цвет тамошних плит был темно-серым, работать ей предстояло долго.   
Стоя на коленях, стискивая в покрасневших от ледяной воды руках грязную тряпку, Нишка остервенело водила ей по полу, влево-вправо, вперед-назад, снова и снова, больше размазывая грязь, нежели действительно оттирая ее. Брызги летели во все стороны, оседая на руках и лбу девочки. Честно говоря, она рассчитывала, что через пару часов подобной «работы» жрецы заметят ее усилия, возмутятся такому обращению с храмовым полом и отправят помогать на кухне. Это было гораздо лучше, чем возиться с уборкой. На кухне ее непременно посадят чистить картошку или перебирать зерно, но зато от сердобольной поварихи может перепасть подгорелый пирожок, а то и кусок холодной курицы с завтрака… Повара, конечно, не жаловали маленького тифлинга, как и все в храме, но, в отличие от жрецов, еды для сиротки им было не жалко. Толстая Мэг даже однажды, во время праздника Пира Луны, подсунула ей целый яблочный пирог. Вообще-то она хотела, чтобы Нишка поделила его с приютскими ребятами, но девочка прекрасно знала: те не просто заберут пирог себе, но еще и накостыляют малявке-тифлингу по шее за то, что захотела свою долю. Поэтому девочка с чистой совестью съела его одна, радуясь собственной предусмотрительности и добросердечию некоторых людей.  
Нишка так размечталась, что даже не заметила, как началась храмовая служба. Жрецам маленькая девочка не мешала, а прихожан сегодня было немного, так что Нишку решили не отрывать от работы. Та скорчила рожицу в спину мастеру Чейзу, хлюпнула сопливым носом и продолжила уборку.  
– Пс-с-с… Нишка! – раздался позади тихий зов. – Нишка! Эй!  
Девочка оглянулась, нашла глазами сидящую у края скамьи сутулую фигуру и ползком, старательно двигая по полу тряпкой, добралась до нее.  
– Привет, – смущенно поздоровался вихрастый мальчишка с огромными конопушками на лице. – Я так рад, что с тобой все нормально!  
– Да уж, нормально, – надувшись, фыркнула тифлинг. – Не благодаря тебе!  
– Ну Нишка, – полным раскаяния голосом зачастил паренек, – я правда не хотел тебя бросать! Я думал, ты за мной бежишь, а как оглянулся – тебя нет! Я не знал, что стражники такими быстрыми окажутся…  
– Ты должен был на стреме стоять, - зло прошептала Нишка. – А не дернуть меня за плечо в самый последний момент и оставить торговцу с прибежавшей стражей! Я считала, мы друзья, Ренни!  
– Мы друзья! Друзья! – с поспешностью заверил ее мальчик. – Прости, Нишка! Такого не повторится больше никогда-никогда! Обещаю! Но родители бы прибили меня, узнав о краже! Я просто очень испугался…  
– А я – нет, что ли? Или меня ловить можно, потому что родителей нет? Это вообще была твоя идея, залезть к тому толстяку в карман!  
– Знаю, – повесил голову Ренни. – Я не должен был тебя бросать и убегать… Клянусь, Нишка, теперь все будет иначе! Вот! Хочешь, я тебе яблок принесу? Или хочешь… – мальчишка огляделся кругом, словно ища что-то, потом его взгляд упал на ведро с грязной водой. – Вместе пол будем мыть?   
– Нет уж, спасибо, – с сожалением отказалась Нишка. Если священники увидят, что она работает не одна – влетит все равно ей. Мол, заставила паренька помогать, а наказание только провинившийся должен отрабатывать. Хотя Ренни виноват был больше, чем она, сдавать мальчишку Нишка не собиралась. Доносчицей быть - последнее дело. – Но от яблок я не откажусь.  
Ренни вмиг повеселел, наобещав подружке целое ведро зеленовато-желтых фруктов – какие она обожает больше всего. Нишка вздохнула, мечтательно махнув хвостом, но не поверила другу. Ренни любил прихвастнуть, а обещания всегда выполнял со скрипом и таким видом, точно это ему все вокруг были должны. Если и притащит яблок, то штук пять и обязательно зеленых недозрелых паданцев. Но такой уж был ее друг. Единственный друг. С ним можно было и гулять, и болтать обо всем на свете, и не бояться, что он дернет ее за хвост или обсмеет рожки. И Нишка поэтому прощала ему многое. 

Ренни вернулся очень скоро – Нишка даже до конца зала с тряпкой дойти не успела. Карманы порванной курточки мальчишки оттопыривали яблоки – мелкие, зеленоватые, с червоточинами. Впрочем, девочка обрадовалась и им, тут же запустив в один плод острые зубы. От кислоты яблока у нее свело скулы, но в еде Нишка не привыкла привередничать.   
Оставив ведро с тряпкой в небольшой нише снаружи храма, она и Ренни устроились под большим деревом, вокруг которого росли густые кусты. Если не шуметь и сидеть тихо – жрецы даже не заметят. Летнее солнце пригревало макушки прижавшихся друг к другу спинами детей, а тихонько шелестевший в кроне дерева ветер настраивал на умиротворяющий лад.   
Нишке было хорошо – для нее наступил тот редкий миг настоящего счастья, напоенного тишиной и спокойствием. Как будто солнце светило на небе только для нее одной, и не существовало в мире ничего плохого. Конечно же, Нишка знала, что счастье это продлится недолго – рано или поздно ее позовут жрецы, отругают за недоделанную работу, даже могут сгоряча розгой всыпать, если мастер Рейта за нее не заступится. Поэтому Нишка научилась наслаждаться тем, что имела в данный момент.  
– Нишка-а-а? – тихо позвал Ренни.  
Девочка что-то промычала, давая понять, что слушает.  
– Я пока бегал в город, слышал: на рынок торговец один приехал, – издалека начал паренек. – Продает поделки из ракушек и красивые блестящие камни.  
Нишка сощурилась на солнце.  
– Блестящие камни?  
– Ну да, неровные такие. Красивые. Есть желтые, как мед, и зеленые, как трава. А в желтых камнях еще застывшие насекомые, представляешь?  
– Ты ведь знаешь, Ренни – мне запретили уходить из храма, - с тоской произнесла Нишка. – Меня снова поймают и накажут!  
– Не поймают! – горячо убеждал ее Ренни. Он переполз по траве и сел напротив Нишки, заговорщически улыбаясь. – Мы ведь на пару часов всего, быстро-быстро, только посмотрим – и сразу же вернемся! Честное паладинское!  
Нишка сощурилась, заглядывая в темно-карие глаза в светлую крапинку – точно продолжение конопатого лица – и поняла, что не может отказаться.  
В конце концов – они ведь только посмотрят!   
– Тогда пошли, – кивнула девочка, чувствуя, как неровно, словно в предвкушении, забилось сердце. – Но учти, Ренни – если ты еще раз меня бросишь, я с тобой больше дружить не буду!  
Ренни расплылся в дурацкой улыбке и протянул руку, помогая Нишке встать с земли.  
– Я тебя не брошу! – заверил он девочку. – Клянусь, или стать мне бородавчатой лягушкой!  
Нишка улыбнулась в ответ. Ренни терпеть не мог лягушек. Значит, уж точно врать не будет!

Ночь только вступала в свои права в маленьком городке Бьярли, только начинала распахивать свои объятия для этого мира, когда Нишка юркой тенью скользнула к храму. Прихожане уже покинули главный зал, оставив после себя только душок немытых тел и спертый воздух, которые не перекрывали даже зажженные благовония. У алтаря, как она подозревала, сегодня дежурил кто-то из младших жрецов, и это было ей только на руку. Мастер Рейта бы услышал ее шаги, даже крадись она по другому концу зала, а мастер Чейз следил бы за входом пристальнее цепного пса. Нишка не сомневалась, что ее тут поджидают, но также она знала – сегодня ей придется их разочаровать.  
Торговец камнями и украшениями действительно был на торговой площади, и вокруг него собралась приличная толпа. Смешной, со стоящими торчком усами и в нелепой тряпочной шапке, он напоминал джинна из сказок. Хотя между собравшимися любопытными прошелся шепоток, что торговец прибыл аж из самого Калимпорта.   
Нишке с Ренни, после некоторой работы локтями, даже удалось протолкаться к витрине и посмотреть на украшения. А там было на что глянуть! Ярко-желтые камешки, словно напитанные солнечным светом, зеленые, что твои яблоки, и даже синие-синие, как далекое Море Мечей или небо ранним вечером!   
Нишка загляделась на камни, даже протянула руку, чтобы взять особо понравившееся колечко и посмотреть поближе, но торговец, заметивший интерес явно небогатых детей, отогнал их прочь. Обиженная Нишка только потом сообразила, что привлекшее ее внимание кольцо с желтым камнем зажато в руке. Цапнула она его автоматически, без всяких задних мыслей и сомнений. Увидевший добычу Нишки Ренни тут же перепугался и потащил девочку в ближайший переулок, надеясь оказаться вне поля зрения торговца, когда тот обнаружит пропажу. Случилось это очень скоро, и друзьям пришлось до самого вечера сидеть на чердаке старого полуразрушенного дома, прежде чем они рискнули высунуться на улицу. Нишка не сомневалась: маленького тифлинга опознают в городе многие, и в храм уже приходили ее искать.   
– Я убегу, – сообщила она Ренни, решительно отметая все возражения.  
– Но куда? – только и спросил перепуганный паренек, которого тоже наверняка дома по голове не погладят. Родители давно запрещали ему общаться с подозрительной рогатой девчонкой, но он уже и так устал от нравоучений, что предпочитал игнорировать их или делать наоборот.   
– Да хоть в Лускан! Или в Невервинтер! – расхрабрилась Нишка, старательно скрывая воодушевлением дрожь в голосе. – Надоело постоянно быть во всем виноватой!  
– Тогда и я с тобой! Я же обещал никогда не бросать тебя в беде! – храбро заявил Ренни. На миг у Нишки возникло подозрение, что друг опасается больше за свою шкуру – ведь если убежит она, кражу повесят на вертевшегося рядом с воровкой мальчишку – но девочка тут же устыдилась подобной мысли. Ренни был ее другом и обещал оставаться с ней всегда. Какой же он все-таки замечательный!  
Нишке оставалось только забрать кое-какие ценные для нее вещи из храма и, по возможности, взять что-то с кухни на дорогу. Потому она и кралась в тенях, медленно переступая шаг за шагом, чтобы ее не заметили. Это оказалось гораздо проще, чем у нее выходило в детстве.   
В общей комнате уже спали – ложились в приюте рано, но и вставали с рассветом. И хотя кое-откуда еще доносились шепотки переговаривающихся сирот, Нишку так никто и не заметил. Скользящей во тьме тенью она метнулась к своему тюфяку, выгребла из-под него скудные пожитки, завязав их в пропахшую плесенью простыню, и отправилась к кухне. Там ее ждало разочарование: кухари и не думали спать, занятые уборкой. Она сумела кое-как утащить хлебный каравай, но высовываться за чем-то еще сейчас было опасно. Можно, конечно, дождаться, когда все разбредутся спать, но Ренни ждал ее в полночь, и опаздывать Нишке не хотелось.   
В главном зале дежурный жрец как раз отвлекся на разговор с пришедшими в храм стражниками. Сердце девочки в ужасе замерло – это наверняка пришли искать ее! Нишка затаилась между скамьями, со стороны глянешь – и взгляд не остановится, еще одна тень в неверном свете зажженных ламп. Ни стражники, ни жрецы не заметят, если только специально смотреть не будут. В отличие от самого Хельма, его паства не обладала таким же Бдительным Оком.  
О чем-то поговорив, жрец повел стражников во внутренние покои, видимо, искать Нишку. Та перевела дух – хорошо, что не стала выжидать! Но до чего мерзкие жрецы – просто взять, и выдать, что она живет здесь. Никто ведь точно не станет ее защищать, даже у мастера Рейты вот-вот кончится воистину безграничное терпение. Было до жути обидно. Все-таки единственным ее другом всегда оставался Ренни, а хельмиты просто содержали маленького тифлинга из милости. Ну вот, настало время избавить их от этой обузы!  
Уже выскочив из-за скамьи, чтобы уйти, пока выход свободен, Нишка оглянулась на урну для пожертвований. В голове ее отчетливо щелкнуло: вот откуда можно взять денег на дорогу! Раз уж молоденький жрец ушел со стражей, отчего-то рассудив, что за пожертвованиями может и Хельм присмотреть недолго, Нишка просто обязана ткнуть его носом в ошибку. А уж с гневом рассерженного бога она как-нибудь управится. Не будет же Страж, в самом деле, посылать за ней своих аватар, дабы покарать за свершенное злодеяние, верно?  
Нишка подкралась к урне и запустила туда руку. Денег оказалось не так уж и много – видимо, у хельмитов выдался неурожайный день на пожертвования. Хотя для Нишки и это было целым состоянием. Привередничать девочка не стала: быстро собрала все до монетки, не глядя, засыпав в узелок, и рванулась к выходу. Угрызений совести не было – так им и надо, раззявам! Спасибо за то, что помогли!  
Вышедшая на ночное небо Селунэ снисходительно наблюдала за крадущейся и чуть-чуть позвякивавшей фигуркой на улице маленького городка Бьярли. А Нишка ликовала. Она была свободна, богата и независима – наконец-то! Впереди ее ждали верный друг, дальняя дорога и интереснейшая жизнь, полная приключений! Девочка улыбнулась блеснувшему в свете луны кольцу на своем пальце – тому самому, что она случайно украла. Медового цвета камешек, оправленный в серебро – безделушка, навсегда изменившая ее судьбу. 

 

Проскочив мимо хмурых стражников, Нишка углубилась в торговый район Невервинтера. На улице еще царил приятный мягкий вечер, и люди не спешили укрыться по домам. Этот город жил в собственном ритме, не засыпая полностью, казалось, никогда. Нишка довольно долго училась понимать его, вслушиваясь и вглядываясь в горожан, в их улыбки и несчастные лица, но все-таки добилась определенных результатов. И город стал ей почти родным за те несколько лет, что она провела в его стенах. Нишка в который раз вздохнула: если бы не Ренни...  
Жизнь в Невервинтере была удивительной. По крайней мере, Нишке так сперва казалось.   
Большой город, полный возможностей, сулил такую свободу, о которой в храме Хельма она даже не задумывалась.  
Сперва, конечно, они с Ренни жили, где придется. Ночевали в порту, прятались на чердаках, карабкались по крышам, обламывая ногти, воровали еду на рынках. В общем, вели себя так же, как и все уличные дети – просто выживали. А с возрастом выживание превратилось в ремесло.  
Становясь старше, от мелких краж они перешли к крупным. Друзья больше не воровали медяки из карманов зазевавшихся горожан – нет, они обчищали склады, иногда шарили в домах богачей. А после удачного набега сбывали награбленное в порту, людям, которых Ренни называл «своими». Ренни же находил им с Нишкой новые контракты - обаятельному пареньку заказчики доверяли куда больше, чем девчонке-тифлингу.  
Они постепенно взрослели. Хотя Нишка по-прежнему была похожа скорее на мальчишку – слишком длинные ноги, коротко остриженные ногти, маленькая грудь и узкие бедра. Зато у Ренни начала пробиваться бородка, а голос сделался хриплым и низким.  
Они были отличными ворами. Но постепенно отдалялись друг от друга.  
Нишка почти перестала видеть Ренни, а когда видела, он был невменяем. От него разило вином, он часто пропадал в тавернах и борделях. Да к тому же все чаще стал залезать в долги, расплачиваясь их общими сбережениями. Контракты, которые он находил, скорее напоминали безнадежные эскапады, да и приносили гроши. Участвовать в них Ренни прекратил давно, отчего-то полагая, что Нишка справится со всем одна, а его дело - найти клиента. Ей, конечно, было лестно высокое доверие друга, но и обидно: ведь, по сути, всю работу она делала сама, зарабатывая и содержа обоих.  
Но она просто не могла его бросить. Ведь они столько лет были друзьями.  
В этот раз ей не пришлось искать Ренни долго. Он снова ошивался в борделе и сидел за столом, тиская холеную шлюху за ягодицы. Та угодливо хихикала, ероша волосы на его затылке, но глаза девки оставались холодными. Она просто работала и хотела за свою работу денег.  
– Пошла вон! – зашипела на нее Нишка. Шлюха округлившимися глазами посмотрела на тифлинга и поспешила удалиться. Вскоре она уже сидела на коленях другого клиента.   
Ренни выглядел раздосадованным.  
– Какого демона ты делаешь? – рявкнул он и попытался подняться, но не смог.  
– Хочу задать тебе тот же вопрос! – Нишка грохнула кулаком по столу, нависнув над Ренни. – Ты совсем спятил, крыса? Прохлаждаешься тут с девками, пока заказчик ждет товар, который я тебе уже неделю как отдала! Меня трясут его люди, пытаются тебя найти, а я даже не могу сказать, где искать!  
Ренни расслабленно улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку стула, заложив руки за голову.  
– Расслабься, подруга, – произнес он спокойно. – У меня все под контролем. Это часть плана.   
– Какого плана? – прорычала Нишка. – В твои планы входит получить нож под ребра и сгинуть в какой-нибудь канаве?!  
– Нишка… – Ренни устало закрыл глаза. – Я когда-нибудь давал тебе повод усомниться в себе?  
– Перечислить каждый такой раз? – хмуро уточнила она.  
– Ох, брось! Я всегда держу свое слово. Сдержу и сейчас. Поверь мне, Нишка, скоро наши дела пойдут в гору! Я над этим работаю! И товар, который от нас требуют - часть большого, грандиозного замысла! У нас будут сундуки с золотом, все, чего только пожелаем, и заживем мы с тобой, как мечтали когда-то! Нужно только немного потерпеть.  
Нишка с сомнением прищурилась, обдумывая его слова, но все же кивнула:  
– Хорошо, Ренни. Я тебе верю. Но если ничего не изменится в скором времени - вместе мы больше работать не будем. Понял?  
Ренни улыбнулся и свистом подозвал свою шлюху. Нишка вышла из борделя.   
Быть может, Ренни и вправду знает, что делает. Нишка была готова довериться ему. В последний раз. 

Месяц шел за месяцем, но ничего не менялось. Разве что в худшую сторону.  
Нишка выбивалась из сил, зарабатывая себе на жизнь, даже снова опустилась до мелкого карманного воровства. Иногда ночами напролет она смотрела на свое кольцо, гладила желтый, гладкий камень пальцами, и шептала: «Почему, почему ты больше не помогаешь мне?».  
С приходом холодов город наполнился северными ветрами, и несмотря на то, что в Невервинтере никогда не бывало зимы, теплее не становилось.   
Ренни все не объявлялся. Как и обещанные им сундуки с золотом.  
Он пришел к ней глубокой ночью – опухший, красноглазый и неприятный, с сальными волосами и многодневной щетиной.   
– Здравствуй, моя милая, – прохрипел он, пытаясь поцеловать Нишку в щеку, но та уперлась ладонью ему в плечо и резко оттолкнула.  
– Пошел ты, Ренни!  
От него несло женщинами – их кожей и дешевыми духами. От этого тифлинг почувствовала глухую злобу, свернувшуюся возле сердца ядовитой змеей. Когда Нишка была ребенком, все казалось ей сказочным и простым, а убежать в неизвестность с лучшим другом – идеальным выходом из положения. Но Невервинтер изменил Нишку. И не только ее.  
– Нишка-а-а! – протянул Ренни жалобно, как делал всегда, когда ему что-то было нужно. – Ты должна мне помочь!  
Она промолчала, скрестив руки на груди. Поняв, что подруга не собирается отвечать, Ренни облизал губы и выдохнул:  
– Мне нужны деньги.  
Глаза Нишки опасно сузились.  
– Опять?  
– Это в последний раз! Мне всего-то нужно расплатиться кое с кем... – заныл Ренни. Выглядел он жалко. Весь заросший, потрепанный, и веснушки на бледном лице казались особенно яркими. – Это все из-за того товара - я надеялся перепродать его дороже, но меня просто обманули... Это ничего не значит! Я найду нам с тобой отличную работу, и все будет, как мы мечтали!  
Нишка прислонилась плечом к стене, затем обвела жалкую комнатушку, в которой жила, многозначительным взглядом.  
– Похоже, что я именно о таком мечтала?  
Ренни стиснул кулаки.  
– Послушай, все не так просто! – бросил он резко. – На все нужно время, и то, что мы сейчас имеем – уже большое достижение!  
– Правда? – Нишка ухмыльнулась – зло и неприятно. – А что мы имеем, Ренни? Дешевый ром и твоих шлюх? Жалкий клоповник вместо нормальной кровати? У нас ничего нет.   
Щеки и кончик носа Ренни побагровели.  
– Если бы не я – у тебя бы и этого не было, ясно?! – зло прорычал он. – Тебе стоило бы сказать мне спасибо за крышу над головой и медяки в карманах! Без меня ты бы уже давно подохла!  
Нишка с шумом втянула в себя воздух и вымученно улыбнулась. Слова Ренни резали больнее ножа.   
Она вдруг поняла, что того Ренни, какого она знала, больше нет. А, быть может, никогда и не было вовсе, и она его придумала.  
– Пошел вон, – отчетливо и тихо произнесла она, указывая рукой на дверь. – Убирайся. И больше не приходи. Я говорила – если ты ничего не сделаешь для того, чтобы изменить ситуацию – я ухожу и работаю одна.   
– Ты не можешь уйти! – вскрикнул Ренни, вмиг утратив всю свою воинственность. – Я… я запрещаю!  
– Ах, да, верно. – Нишка схватила его за плечо, открыла дверь и вытолкнула из своей комнаты. – Я не уйду. Это ты исчезаешь из моей жизни. Убирайся!  
Она быстро захлопнула дверь, чтобы не видеть лица Ренни.   
И ей было в тысячу раз хуже, чем тогда, когда в храме над ней смеялись дети, чем когда за ухо таскали стражники, чем когда мастер Чейз обещал выпороть «демонское отродье» на глазах у всего приюта. Хуже, чем сейчас, не было никогда.  
Нишка осталась одна.

Следующей ночью она спала плохо. Постоянно ворочалась, щурилась на лунный свет, пробивавшийся сквозь щель между ставнями, и нервно почесывалась. Ей было отчего-то не по себе. Она не могла сомкнуть глаз, а сердце билось громко и часто.   
Ей хотелось встать, найти Ренни, снова обнять его и помочь выкарабкаться из долговой ямы. Быть может, еще не поздно, и у них есть шанс снова стать друзьями, как когда-то в храме?  
Но Нишка жестко одергивала себя. Не для того она меняла свою жизнь, чтобы возвращать отсеченное прошлое. И потому Нишка лежала, вытянувшись на узкой кровати, и поглаживала подушечками пальцев свое кольцо, вперив взгляд в деревянный потолок.  
Быть может, она задремала, но спала Нишка всегда чутко – поэтому, услышав шаги на скрипучей лестнице, вздрогнула и широко распахнула алые глаза. Шаги приближались – несколько пар ног, обутых в тяжелые сапоги, миновали этаж за этажом, поднимались выше – на самый верх, прямо к ее каморке.  
Нишка бесшумно вскочила с кровати, быстро одевшись. Распахнула ставни и вылезла на крышу. Притаившись там, через дырку в деревянной стене она осторожно следила за своей комнатой. Лунный свет заливал смятую кровать, и в этом холодном сиянии танцевала пыль.  
С грохотом ударилась о стену вышибленная дверь. Нишка увидела вооруженных до зубов людей – настоящие громилы, они мерили шагами ее комнату и, без сомнений, искали Нишку.  
Страх сковал ее, заставил сидеть и просто смотреть.  
– Улизнула, сучка, – пробасил мужчина, подойдя к открытому окну и в сердцах пнув ножку хлипкой кровати. – Видимо, кто-то предупредил. В окно сиганула.  
– И денег что-то никаких нет, – сообщил второй, роясь в скудных пожитках тифлинга.  
– Я же говорил, что этому прощелыге Ренни нельзя доверять! – выругался третий, с лязгом засунув меч в ножны. – Десять золотых, плевое дело... Не буду я за такие деньги по крышам бегать и искать какую-то хвостатую девку!  
Нишка вжалась спиной в крышу, зажмурившись. Десять золотых – вот как оценил ее жизнь Ренни, лучший друг. Десять чертовых золотых.  
Головорезы в комнате переругивались и спорили. А Нишка сидела на крыше, чуть не плача, обняв руками колени, смотрела на Невервинтер, разверзшийся под ее ногами, и думала о том, что, наверное, не бывает никакой дружбы. И в этом мире нельзя верить никому, кроме себя самой.  
Она встрепенулась, когда головорезы начали стучать по стенам – видимо, искали тайники. Один из них взялся за оконную раму, выглянул в окно, наверное, заметив тень на освещенной луной черепице, и вдруг закричал, обнаружив сгорбленную фигурку воровки совсем рядом.  
– Эй, да вот же она!  
Нишка громко зашипела, вскочила на ноги и перепрыгнула с одной крыши на другую. Убежать ей не составило труда – легкая и худенькая, она идеально держала равновесие, а громилы так и не решились выпрыгнуть за ней.  
Очень скоро Нишка остановилась, переводя дух. Холодный ветер обдувал разгоряченное лицо.   
Она стояла так, на краю крыши, пока дыхание не стало ровным и спокойным. Исчезла боль предательства, исчезло все. Остался только холод и уверенность в том, что Нишка поступит правильно.  
– Ты хочешь войны, Ренни? – прошептала она в никуда. – Ты ее получишь. 

Днем позже Нишка, прислонившись плечом к стене, наблюдала, как два стражника тащат упирающегося Ренни по улице. Тот кричал, вопил и изрыгал проклятья, а потом начал хныкать, что он ни в чем не виноват.  
– Да не грабил я никакого торговца! – надрывался он. – Меня подставили!  
– Ну да, конечно, – с усмешкой согласился один из его конвоиров. – Давай, шагай, пока мы тебя пинками не погнали.  
Стражники прошли мимо Нишки, даже не повернув головы. А вот Ренни ее заметил. Глаза его расширились, нижняя губа задрожала.  
– Нишка! – закричал он. – Помоги мне, пожалуйста! Мы же друзья!  
Нишка ничего не ответила и без тени улыбки следила, как его уводят прочь. Она не чувствовала радости от того, что Ренни получит по заслугам. Она вообще ничего не чувствовала.  
Когда вопли Ренни стихли, Нишка медленно направилась прочь от здания стражи, спрятав руки в карманах. Она свернула к причалу, невидящим взглядом посмотрела на темные волны Моря Мечей, сняла кольцо, сверкнувшее янтарным камешком, и повертела его между пальцами.  
– Ты больше не приносишь счастья, – равнодушно сообщила Нишка, швырнув безделушку в море.   
Когда кольцо с легким плеском ударилось о воду и пошло ко дну, она поняла, что еще одна часть ее жизни закончилась. Нишка не знала, что ждет ее дальше, но твердо решила – она никогда больше не позволит себе роскошь завести друзей и никогда не доверится никому. Слишком больно потом оказаться преданной.  
И свой путь, каким бы он ни был, она пройдет одна.


End file.
